Egyptian Princess!
by Cherryblossomsstar
Summary: One monday morning, everything was going as it always did, till Meghan was called down to the main office. On the way she is ambushed by 3 guards and is forced to learn about her past..as an Ancient Egyptian Princess!
1. The begining of the day

Characters:

Meghan- 12, girl and is in love w/ Kye 7th grade

Kye-12, boy but a little older then Meghan, also has a crush on Meghan and is super popular when he moves into town at the end of the book

Gregory (or G-man)-body-guard dude

Teachers-self explanatory

Other students-yea...

(Meghan and Kye haven't REALLY officially met yet)

Chapter 1: The start of the day...

It all started on a day that was like most others. It was a Monday, and Meghan had just gotten off her buss. She was walking towards the back entrance of the school, close to where her locker was. Most of the crowed had gone inside, but Meghan took her time today. It was to cold to think about most stuff, she was feeling almost frozen. Just as she got to the doors, a black Jeep Liberty came up her middle schools carpool line. As it passed, she looked at the passenger seat, only to see a man with glasses, a black suit, white shirt, and black tie looking back out at her. The look of the man sent chills down her spine.

She quickly walked inside. _What in the world is a dude that looks like he's in the secret service doing here?!?!_ She thought silently to herself. She got to her locker and put her combo in. She opened it, took out her black shoulder bag, removed her books, folders, pens and pencils, and her cell phone out of her pink backpack and put it in her locker. Only taking what she needed for French and Math, Meghan slid it into her shoulder bag, and put her cell phone in its zipper-pocket.

It was only a second later when she felt to fingers at the side of her hips (those pressure point things) and gave a small "eek!" She turned around to see one of her best friend's cousins, Jason, smirking and laughing at her. "You never change! You know what's coming yet you NEVER move!" He laughed. Meghan swung her leg at his foot. He gave a small "ouch" and tickled her. "S-S-Stop!" she said in between laughs. "Then don't kick me next time!" he said to her. "You know my policy Jason, you do something to me, and I do something back" she smirked at him.

Ronnie appeared next to Meghan at her locker. She usually came a little later than Meghan. Jason poked her sides and just like Meghan, gave a little "eep!" Jason started laughing all over again. "Ronnie? Did you see a black Jeep outside?" Meghan asked. Ronnie replied with a "Yeah, why?" All Meghan could do was say "there was a guy in it before that looked like he was in the secret service. It gave me chills..." At this point, Winnie (Jason's cousin) was at the other side of Meghan listening (she always got there before Meghan.) "Meghan? Are you scared of almost everything?". "Pretty much..." Meghan confessed a little crimson blush popping up on her cheeks. Jason noticed this and stopped laughing, his mouth open. He knelt down and looked at her. Meghan glared at him and gave a '_you better back away Jason'_ look and Jason actually did back away before he was kicked hard again in the leg. They all made their way down the hall and turned left into the French room. They took their seats (separated mostly). They waited for the announcements to start, and copied down their homework in to their agenda books.

As they heard the speaker turn on, everyone stood up and started to say the pledge of allegiance. When it was over, they all sat down, listening to the real announcements. When it was over, their teacher Mr. Coleman, started a lecture on French verbs, their form and how to use them (there's like male form and women form. it's scary sometimes). Half way into class, the speakers turned on and said "Will Meghan Martin please come down to the main office. I repeat. Will Meghan Martin please come down to the main office".

To Be Continued

A/N- Closing remarks? It should be done by next week! Check in!


	2. Goldish silk, Guards, and a head piece?

Chapter 2: Goldish silk, Guards, and a head piece?

Meghan!? What did you do?" was the question everyone in Meghan's French class had. Jason was wide eyed (Oo ï like that! So funny...) He never thought that Meghan of all people would ever be called down to the main office, and not only that, but by the assistant principal!

Meghan slowly got up and walked out the door, holding the door knob as to not make a big noise when it closed. She walked down the hall towards her locker. Once she reached it, she turned the corner (She had a corner like kind of). She heard a cough and stopped in mid step and turned around only to see the Italian clubs showcase right there.

She shrugged and turned back around only to be startled when two pairs of hands grabed both of her arms. She tried struggling free but the force was to strong. She was pushed to the ground and was leaning on one knee, her chest touching the other knee (you know, like in movies where someone's being knitted, they lean on one knee, or when someone is proposing...) She looked up only to see the person she saw in the Jeep Liberty earlier that morning. He took his hands and placed them in front of her, palms up with what seemed to be a head piece on them.

Meghan was released when the man had done this. She stared at the shining, golden head piece. It had beads going down most of the upper part of it, with no beads going down ¼ of it. She looked at this, then at the man. He said softly, but loud enough for Meghan to hear "Do you know what to do?" Meghan gasped and remembered a dream she had only last week. The same head piece was right in front of her. She took it and pulled at the clear part with no beads. It slid apart. She flipped her head down, and put it on. She slowly flipped her hair, and the beads back with her hands, as to not disrupt anything.

Moments later, the assistant principal came. He was taking in breath fast; he obviously ran here noticing Meghan had never gone to the main office and that the guards had gone. "I see you've found the reason we called you down Meghan. Now if you don't mind, take these clothes and go into the speech room. No ones in there at the moment. I'd like you to change into what you're going to be wearing. Your parents have been informed and there are other guards at your house now, cleaning out your closet and putting in new, gold, silky clothes like these. You are to where it from now, until you are told not to." Mr.Kover (the assistant principal incase you were wondering) said. Meghan only gasped at the golden clothes she was presented with and nodded her head. She did as she was told and went into the speech room. There was a mirror there so she could see what she looked like. Before she entered, Mr.Kover said "Meghan, before you look at yourself in the mirror, I want you to take a few deep breaths. So you don't faint or anything..." Meghan only nodded and continued into the room.


	3. old and new

Chapter 3: Old and New

Meghan looked through the clothes she was given. She had separated it to see exactly what each piece looked like. There was a golden, silky skirt. When she looked at it, it looked like if she put it on, it would start at her right knee, then rise up to about her left legs middle thigh. Kind of like a skirt that was slanted slightly. Next, she moved her eyes to her shirt. This was golden and silky as well. It was a one-sleeved shoulder shirt. It started at her left under arm, then went up to her right shoulder. (Just felt like explaining...) She slowly moved her eyes to her arm pieces. It started at her elbow, then went down to her middle finger, had a loop in it for the finger, then around the border, it went side ways so all her fingers showed (including her thumb) and her palm would be visible if she flipped it over. This, though was golden and a little thicker than the other materials, but yet had a silky look to it. She moved her eyes to her... Ballet slippers?! It was golden and soft, one slipper had longer ribbon than the other, and she also saw a leg band, and a strapless bra that matched the outfit.

Meghan decided to get change finally after examining what she was going to wear. She took off her shirt, and undid her bra. She slowly picked up the golden bra and buttoned it on, followed by the one-sleeved shoulder shirt. She untied her shoes, deciding to use it later when she had gym _'They can't possibly expect me to do another turkey trot practice without these!' _ Meghan said to herself. She slid off her socks, regretting it when the cold hit her feet. She unbuttoned her jeans, unzipped them, and then carefully slid them off, not wanting to hit the desk right next to her. She picked up the skirt, slid it on gracefully, and sat down on the seat that they had put in the room for her. She grabbed the ballet slippers, putting the one with the longer ribbon on her right leg, she made a cris-cross action with them until she was almost out of ribbon and tied a knot. She took the leg band, slid it on her left leg, up to about 3 inches from where the skirt stopped, picked up the other slipper, slid that on, made a cris-cross action for about 2 inches from where it started and tied a knot. She took the arm pieces and slid them on each of her arms until she felt comfortable with them on her hand.

She folded all her clothes when she heard a knock. She heard the voice of the man that had presented her the head piece. "Yes?" was all Meghan could say. He slowly opened the door, not looking, and gave her a key chained necklace and a shoulder bag, that looked like it had cards in them. Meghan said "thank you" and saw the door close with a soft "click". She took the bag and opened it. She was shocked to see cards in it. She guessed that they would explain it later when she got out. She stood up, took a few breaths in like she was instructed to, and turned around.

Her once bushyish hair was now strait looking with the head piece resting on it with its gorgeous beads. All the acme she once had had disappeared, and her legs and body were looking skinnier than they had this morning. She had a PERFECT body now and was shocked at just what she had seen. The only thing that had actually practically stayed the same was her eyes. The eyes she had were the color of chocolate brown. But her left eye was as beautiful as she had ever seen. It stayed the color it was, a little chocolate brown with almost the whole of the eye h light emerald like hazel. Yet, it looked like there was greener now, then she had ever seen. She knew it changed with her emotions, but never once saw it sparkle the way it did now. She slid on the key-chained necklace she was given, and brought the bag to the side of her head and let it rest on her hip (the bags on her now if you can't tell).

Meghan picked up her now folded clothes and shoes and touched the door knob. She slowly opened it and peeked outside, the 3 body-guard people were waiting along with Mr.Lachessy (the principal) and Mr.Kover. They all gasped and looked shocked as Meghan came out and gave them a weak yet modest smile. One of the guards that had grabbed her hand took the clothes and shoes and said that she'd be given back the sneakers and socks for gym.

A/N- comments, and reviews please!


	4. Her Past is Revealed

Chapter 4: Her past is revealed...

Meghan was surprised at the reaction she was given when she walked out and into the hallway to find the principal, the assistant principal, and the 3 body guard people looking at her in awe. One of the body guards asked her to listen to the story they were going to tell her. The reason they had come in the first place.

"It had happened 1 million years ago. Your great ancestor was the most beautiful, caring, lovable person in ancient Egypt. One day, she had rejected her engagement with the man she was supposed to marry, for she had fallen in love with another. An hour later, she foresaw an event. A war. The war was between the living and the dead. She tried warning people, but no one believed her. Only a few believed her, and that was the people close to her, her friends, her body guards, and the spirits that had helped protect her. Not another soul believed her. Not till the war broke out the next day. It was an all out war. The night the princess had the vision, she created a prophecy, one that said this war would break out again one day, and the winner would be decided. No one knew what exactly had happened in that war, there was no know records of the incident, only the prophecy she left behind along with her crown, that head piece you wear now."

All Meghan could do was go all wide-eyed and gasp. The man continued ignoring this. "Now, we have found the girl reincarnated as her, you. The prophecy states that the reincarnation would fulfill what she left behind. I am your body-guard. You may call me Gregory. The key-chain I gave you is your staff, and those cards are the spirits your ancestor also had left behind to wait for the one who could use them once again." Meghan stared at him and nodded in understanding. "How did you know it was me?" Meghan asked the only question on her mind.

"Here is a picture of the young princess. She looks EXACTLY like you. Not only that, but your mother was the heir of the thrown till she went into hiding from the ex-fiancé of her ancestor and her daughter." Meghan nodded now and knew that "Gregory" would be following her around that day.

She was told to go back to class, and has she was walking, she heard Mr.Kover over the loud-speaker "Teachers and faculty, our princess has returned. You know the rules." At this, she saw teachers and faculty members come out of the rooms they were currently in and (if possible) stood in front of the glass window looking out into the hall if there was a class in progress. She slowly made her way to her French room, thinking to herself _'Oh my god! What's everyone going to think?! Grr... Now everyone will be staring at me!! I don't like that much attention! Oh my god! What will AJ think? _(He was Meghan's ex-boyfriend)_ My life is ruined... Oh well, mine as well make the best of it. After all, these are nice clothes!_ Meghan made a silent snicker as she approached Mr. Coleman.

As she stood in front of her teacher, he gasped to himself not believing Meghan was the princess. "Permission to enter the class" Meghan said half curtsying as she said this (she was told to say that on the way down before she started thinking to herself). Mr. Coleman cleared his throat softly and said "Permission granted" and slowly opened the door and stepped aside.

To be continued

A/N- Comments? Suggestions?


	5. Whoa Cool!

Chapter 5: Whoa! Cool!

The room fell dead silent as Meghan slowly walked in. If someone dropped a pin, you could most likely hear it. As she made her way to her seat (second column from the window, 3rd seat from the back) and Gregory following her, Meghan felt the eyes of her friends, and classmates, including her teacher, following her every move, examining her as she examined her close. Especially the boys were looking. All the girls gave her a love sick stair, and the boys were all drawling, except Andrew Tsang, the boy that Meghan hated and the boy that hated her (not going to go into detail about that. It just happened in like 4th grade). 

Meghan took her seat and the class continued from where they were in the lesson before Mr. Coleman stepped out to meet her unexpectedly. All the teachers and faculty saw her enter the room than like a title wave, went back into their own rooms. The class ended not to long later. Her friends Winnie and Ronnie came up to her, as well as Bonita (she claimed along with Andrew that Meghan liked a guy named Greg because she said loudly "Greg! You gets to sit next to me!" all because Greg hadn't been liking her all that much. Mostly out of jealousy). She started saying things like "Meghan you look so beautiful" and stuff, which got on Meghan's nerves because she knew Bonita didn't really mean it and was just trying to get in the 'new popular' crowed.

Meghan ignored her as she saw Grace (practically so racist it's not even funny), Sneha (always made fun of her and shoved her off a lot), and all the other girls come up to Meghan. Meghan politely asked them to leave and they did so now knowing they talked to the next popular girl in school. All the boys were following Meghan, Ronnie, and Winnie as they went up the stairs to math (oh yea, and Gregory was following Meghan still). It was the same procedure as it was in French. (The whole 'permission thing') Meghan walked into her math class only to once again feel eyes on her.

As soon as she took a seat and finished copying her homework, a boy named Scott (who stat diagonal from Meghan in her row to the left) said "Megster" the nickname he gave her in the beginning of the year. She was growing fond of that name now. She always had weird nicknames like 'MooMoo' and 'Moogan' and stuff like that. Meghan said "yes" politely and gracefully which took Scott's breath away. He said calmly "What's going on? Never seen you like that... And with a body-guard" he added noticing Gregory. "It's nothing..." Meghan simply said wanting to get off that topic.

The rest of the day continued that way. Then when she got to lunch (period 5) she felt even more eye's follow her as she took a seat at the last table at the back of the cafeteria. She even got the courage to take a quick glance over at Aj's table, and noticed him staring at her as well. It gave her chills and she quickly turned back blushing the very light crimson color that made her look even more beautiful.

She took a seat and noticed Gregory had decided to stand up near the garbage area, right in front of the window, where he could clearly see Meghan's face, for it was facing in his direction only 5 feet away. All her friends started chatting with her and each other. Then her friend Kristen said "Meghan, what's wrong? You haven't touched your food". The only thing Meghan could say was "I'm not that hungry right now".

At these words, Meghan noticed Gregory was talking into an ear piece thingy. She was curious and gave him an eye that only made him chuckle at knowing how much harm a little girl her size could cause. He walked over to her, knelt down so his mouth was at a level with her ear, and whispered to her "We need to go to the main office for a minute". He got up and said something different now "Is that ok?" She nodded and got up. Gregory gathering her stuff as he had been doing all day.

To be continued

A/N- comments/reviews?


	6. I was What!

Chapter 6: I was what?!?!

As Meghan and Gregory were walking to the doors of the Cafeteria, Meghan felt yet again, all eyes following her. She felt strange at the attention she was getting. Around the room little whispers could be heard from gossiping people. When she reached the door she turned right and walked towards the main office. While she was walking, Meghan asked Gregory "Can I call you G-man? It's easier to remember. No offence." She added when she saw him looking at her in an insulted way. "No offence taken. You can call me that if you wish your highness." G-man said in a deep, calm voice. "Can you also please not call me your highness, but Meghan instead?" Meghan asked as it was starting to get on her nerves. "As you wish _Meghan_" He said as he emphasized the words Meghan to see how it sounded. Meghan gave a little giggle at how he said her name.

As Meghan reached the door, she took the handle and took a glance back (G-man was to the side of her so there was a clear view of the hallway they just walked down). Meghan then noticed someone was walking her way, and then she realized who it was! It was Aj, walking right towards her, probably wondering just as she was, why she had left when she did. She quickly opened the door and hurried in followed by G-man.

When she walked in, she saw Mr.Kover, Mr.Lacesshe and a mysterious woman in the office. Meghan had a puzzled look on her face and didn't even realize it. All of a sudden, the woman embraced her in a deep hug, and said softly so that only a few people could hear "My darling, you've finally returned to me". By now Aj had been outside the door. No one really noticed him, but Meghan knew he was there, but decided be could stay there and eavesdrop if he wanted to.

The women let go off Meghan softly and looked into her brown and emerald eyes. Meghan felt awkward and decided to look away. "Meghan" she said again in her angelic, smooth, yet enchanting voice. "Meghan, this is your really mother" Mr.Kover said. All Meghan could do was giving a loud gasp of shock. She looked back at the woman in front of her. She glanced back and saw Aj's head in the window of the office (by the floor so no one saw him until now) shocked mouth ajar. "You were adopted when you were young and was told to grow up with respect and honesty" Mr.Kover said after seeing Meghan's reaction.

A/N- Comments? Review!


	7. What's going on?

Chapter 7: What's going on?

Meghan walked out a couple of minutes later to find Aj gone, and G-man following her still. Confusion was swimming around in her head. She headed to her English calss. 2 periods later, Meghan was walking down a flight of stairs when she saw Aj.

He stopped her and asked "Hey! Can we talk...Privatly" he added as he glared at Meghan's body-gurad. Meghan nodded to G-man as she saw a look of consurn on his face. He nodded back and went to the bottom of the stairs. "So, Meghan, I've heard from people that you're a new princess from Egypt. Do you like having people watch your every move and stuff?" He asked gentaly and as calmly as they used to talk when they were still going out. "It's great. But I feel really nervious when everyones looking at me. It's so lonely for me right now. All I really need is a good friend." Meghan said, a little tear going down her cheek.

Aj saw this, and he gave her a hug and licked the tear that was now resting on her cheek. He had moved so quickly, and swiftly, Meghan didn't even notice until he gave her a kiss on the cheek and continued hugging her. Meghan was shocked at what was going on. _'Wait a minute! Didn't we just brake up?! What's going on?'_ She said as her arms snaked around his waiste. Right now, Meghan was glad Aj had hugged her. She didn't feel so lonely. Like she was giving some of her problems to him. She was also thankful that G-man wasn't here. He slowly and smoothly let go of her and Meghan did the same.

She smiled at Aj and his breath was taken away as soon as he saw her. _'I wonder what would happen if I asked her to go out with me again' _ He thought to himself. _'no. I shouldn't. After all, SHE was the one who dumped me. I don't think it would be right.'_ He finished his thoughts and smiled back at Meghan. She blushed a light crimson color. Aj noticed this and gave a little chuckle. Meghan heard him chuckle and knew why he had given one.

Almost a second later, Meghan was holding her head. Aj, now looking concerned asked "Meghan? What's wrong?" with concern in his voice. He had his hands out just in case. But what happened next, he wasn't prepared for. Meghan gave a little groan and her right leg had moved a little, then lost it's balance. Aj threw his arm out, but with now success. She tumbled down the stairs and landed in front of G-man, still clutching her head. He picked her up and put her on his feet just as Aj came running down the stairs.

"Meghan, please, let it fill you, don't fight it. If you do, there's a chance you'll die!" G-man said in a worried and commanding voice. Meghan did as she was told and stopped fighting the splitting headach she had that was trying to consume her. In a split second, it had, and she fell into darkness and fainted. Meghan had fainted in Aj's direction so he caught her and got down on his knees, resting her head in his lap. "Meghan? Meghan, can you hear me?" Aj said franticly waiting for a response. But when none came, G-man only put his hand on his shoulder and simply said "wait".

Meghan saw a world of caose in front of her. People were running everywhere. She saw zombie-like monsters every where. Attacking the people that were running. They stuck their hands up out of the ground, and grabbed them, pulling them into the earth. As each one fell, she heard them scream. A scream of pain, as well as of death and scardness. All went black and Meghan felt cold. She started to shiver, not knowing that she really was shivering in the real world.

Meghan awoke to find Aj looking down at her only a few minutes after she had fainted into his arms. She felt cold against his skin. Meghan sat up and explained everything she had just seen. "But, I still feel so cold, so lost in what just happened" she said. Aj gave her his jacket and she smiled at him yet again. "Thank you" she said as he smiled back. G-man broke in and said "you had a vision. A vision of the war in which your ancestor took place in". Meghan gasped and Aj held her in his arms, seeing that Meghan looked a little scared, worried, and horrified all at once.

A/N- Comments? Review!


	8. The begining is here

Chapter 8: The beginning is here

As Aj was holding onto her, Meghan felt safe, and warm, although her expression said otherwise. "Excuse me young man, would you mind watching Meghan? I have to go somewhere immediately" G-man asked Aj. Aj only looked at Meghan as she gasped in surprise at what G-man had asked Aj. Aj nodded his head in acceptance. "I will tell your principal so you do not get in trouble" he assured Aj. G-man left immediately as Aj helped Meghan get up. She tried to avoid his eyes, but then he noticed this. He took her chin and raised it so that she looked right at him. "Don't worry. I won't try anything" he said as Meghan smiled as she relaxed herself. She had thought Aj would surly try something to get them back together. But hearing this, made her relax knowing Aj, wouldn't back down on his word.

She went to her locker (right outside the stair section which were blocked off by doors incase of a fire...) got her flute, her homework, and anything she would need that day out, took out her back pack, put her shoulder bag on her locker's hook, but everything but her flute in it, and closed her locker. She smiled at Aj to tell him she was ready. She had band, then Gym (her last periods on silver days-there were two days, blue and silver, where their schedules would change like band to health and gym to skills). Aj nodded and they started walking towards the auditorium where Meghan had band. She went to one of the side entrances and knocked. Mr.Heckenger (her band teacher) walked over to her, she asked permission to enter, he granted it, but took them aside away from the bands stare and asked "what took so long Meghan? The period's already half over. And who's this?" He asked calmly eyeing Aj. "I fainted, and G-man, my body-guard asked Aj to watch me while he did something extremely important" Meghan said in her usual cheerful voice she always had throughout the day. She went in, un-packed, was greeted by Nichole, and Grace (a different Grace than before) said hello back and watched as Aj took a seat. Mr.Heckenger turned around and asked if Aj could listen to them play and tell him what he thought of it. If he could hear most of the instruments, if it sounded right etc. He nodded and everyone started playing the piece "Disney" (which is a song for a band, and it combines 5 Disney songs together, changing key signatures as it goes along) Meghan felt nervous as her ex-boyfriend watched her mostly but played as she usually played, as one of the best flute players in her band rehearsal (there is another period that is 7th grade band and the 2 BEST flute players are in that group. Other wise, it was just Nichole and Meghan in this one). The period ended and Aj told Mr.Heckenger what he thought of the play as Meghan packed up. Just as she was getting up, Josh (her friend Shaina's boyfriend) told her "Meghan? Why are you walking around with Aj now? I thought you two where friends and no longer going out?" He said confused. "We are still friends. But my body guard asked him to watch me because he had to do something" Meghan said smiling yet again as she would always do while talking to any of her friends.

Aj finished talking to Mr.Heckenger and walked over to Meghan as Josh started to leave. He asked what that was about and all she said was "He just had a question for me". Aj smiled and nodded and they walked off towards the gym. Once they got there though, they had to separate. Aj went right towards the boy's locker room and Meghan went left towards the girl's locker room. She went to the back row of the first column where her, Winnie, Ronnie, Grace (yet still a different one than the other two), Bonita, and Seray were all changing. At the site of her they all squeaked because they didn't hear her coming (which they usually do). She gave a little chuckle as Ronnie gave her the sneakers she took off earlier and the gym clothes that Mr. Horton (their gym teacher) gave her and asked Ronnie to give it to Meghan. Meghan only sighed at the sight of yet more goldish looking clothes. But this time, it looked more of a beigeish color and Meghan only gave out a sight of relief that it wasn't more gold. Ronnie and Winnie chuckled at the reaction their friend had.

They went out of the locker room only to find all the boys out already and once Meghan had gotten out, they all turned their heads at her, watching her. The only one that wasn't, was Aj who was laughing at a joke his friend Samuel had just said. She smiled when he looked at her, gave her a wink and started towards his attendance spot in another gym class (there are 3 classes in they gym at a time). Once all 3 classes had finished with the attendance, the other 2 classes were called over to Mr.Hortan's area of the gym. Everyone came, including the teachers, so that they could explain they were yet again doing a turkey trot practice. As everyone sat next to each other, Meghan joined Ronnie, who was joined by Winnie, and Aj also sat behind Meghan so that he was still watching her like he was told to. Everyone groaned as they were told they were going outside to run the long track of the turkey trot (which was the whole of 7 fields, 2 baseball fields, 2 tennis courts, 1 football field and 2 soccer fields, all touching each other at the boundaries).

All the class were told to go, Meghan had jogged the whole thing, not taking a stop, and finished first while everyone else still had ¾ of a way to go, except Winnie, Ronnie, and Victoria who had a half a way to go. Meghan was shocked at herself. She had had asthma since 3rd grade, and now it was gone. She assumed it was because of the head piece. She rested on the fence of the tennis fields and watched Aj jogging around the 1st baseball field. She smirked to herself knowing that he had comforted her earlier that day. She saw him as a friend now, not as a possible boyfriend.

Just as Ronnie, Winnie, and Victoria were nearing her, (She was on the top part of the fence by the way, so her feet were on the middle pole and her hands were clasping the fence) Meghan started to have another vision. She clutched her head without thinking. Winnie, Ronnie, and Victoria saw this and ran faster towards Meghan. Meghan awoke to find them running towards her. She scrambled her brain to remember what happened then, realizing what she had seen, screamed "Aj, MOVE!" just as he rounded the second baseball field (which was at the other side of the foot ball). He heard her and looked up puzzled.

Seeing that he wasn't taking a different course, Meghan shot up and started running towards him, knowing his life was on the line. The beads on her hair, as well as her hair blew against the wind as it hit her face. She was at least 10 feet from AJ when she burst into a sprint, then as she got to him she pushed him down the mini hill that connected the baseball field to the beginning of the track.

Everyone started staring at her as Aj tumbled down. Meghan tried catching her breath when a hand shot up from the ground and grabbed her by the ankle. She screamed and Aj stumbled up, as Scott also sprinted towards meghan. Meghan was half way into a hole, when her arms gave way and she fell. Both Scott and Aj had grabbed her arms just as her arms gave way. They both pulled her up with all their strength as everyone stared at them, not daring to get closer just in case.

Meghan screamed loader as the dead weight on her leg got even heavier, but both Aj and Scoot had managed to actually get her out. She tumbled out as the hand let go of her. She tumbled right onto Aj AND Scott! She blushed her crimson red and they all looked at each other.


	9. Pieces of a puzzle

Chapter 9: Pieces of a puzzle

(It's called that because of everything that happens in the chapter. There aren't really pieces to a puzzle or anything)

There's a scene where it's exactly like cardcaptors almost at the bottom. Sorry if I insulted any fans. -)

Meghan was blushing as she usually did when she did something clumsy. Aj and Scott were also blushing because she had tumbled right onto them both. _'Whoa! She's so light!.. And cute'_ Both thought as Meghan got up. Meghan's head piece popped off out of no where causing her to give a little "eek!" Both boys looked at her in confusion as she smiled at them. She looked at the head piece and on the top of it, she saw little writing etched in. She grabbed Aj and Scott and ran towards the gym. She ran with them down the big hill, ran into the gym, brought both of them into the girls locker room (they were both blushing once they had entered it) and into the row where her locker was. She let go of both of them and told them to stay (there was no one in there because it there was still ½ the period left) as she put her combo into the lock of the locker that had her backpack. She opened it, took out a piece of paper and pen, closed the locker, leaned against it, and wrote exactly what she saw on the head piece.

She finished writing and slid the head piece back on, both boys watching everything she did interested. She read out loud the Egyptian symbols (that's why she needed to have the head piece on). It said "Those close to you shall all..." she stopped mid sentence shocked at what it said. The piece of paper slipped from her hand and Scott caught it. He finished it for Meghan "...Perish" Meghan fell to her knees as he said this. She started crying, and Aj hugged her and said "Sshhh...don't worry, everything will be fine." Meghan looked at him with tear stained eyes and said softly "No it won't. The reason there is no records of the last war, was because all of the people in charge of keeping records, were close to the princess. The all died during the war... And now, so will everyone in the world, because everyone in the world is close to me. I find them all as family to me in a way..." She trailed off and started crying. Scott put a hand on her shoulder and said "Calm down. I'm sure there's a way we can stop this."

_That's it!_ Meghan said as her eyes went wide. She moved away from Aj, went back into her locker and grabbed her keychain, and her cards. She closed the locker and grabbed Aj and Scott yet again. She ran outside dragging them along. She was just outside the door when she stopped. She took out her keychain, threw it so that it was just 5 inches in front of her and chanted "Key to my wings, star, and moon, I Meghan command you under our contract! RELEASE!" At this, her key chain became a pink little wand. A crescent moon with a star right in the little circle of it (like where the tips touch, there's a little space under that) and wings coming out of the side of the moon. Meghan took one card and held it up in front of her. She slid it side ways and it slid into five. She twirled in a circle and let go of all of them. Meghan then said "Release and Disperse! Watery, Firey, Windy, Wood, Freeze" she said as she pointed to each card around her in turn. Five spirits came out around her. She told Watery, Firey, and Windy to dig a tunnel in the ground. She then told freeze to freeze everyone except them Aj, and Scott. They all did as they were told.

As soon as the hole was dug, Meghan ordered Wood to carry them down the hole. They all climbed on root like carpet and were descended down. At the bottom, there was a little cavern like place. Then, there, in the middle, Meghan saw something she didn't think she'd ever see. "KYE!" she screamed running to him. She took out a card a said "sword" and her wand turned into a sword. She cut Kye out of the root like trunk of a tree and caught him as he fell. Her wand changed back into a wand and she brought him over to where Aj and Scott were waiting for her still holding onto the root like carpet.

A/N- Comment? Review!


	10. It's just begun

Chapter 10: It's just begun

Meghan had just put Kye down on the root like carpet when something pushed her against one of the walls of the cavern. She screamed not knowing what had just happened. She felt cold, rough hands grab her wrists, ankles and neck and pull it up against the dirt wall. Her hands where at the same level as her head, a couple of inches apart. She was moaning in pain and Scott and Aj tried coming to her, but wood held them back. Meghan said quietly "Wood, please, stay as long as you can. I don't know how long I can last."

A small, hoarse chuckle filled the cavern and gave Meghan the chills. A man in about his mid 20's appeared right in front of Meghan. He held her chin and lifted it slightly, then kissed her. His tongue forced its way into her mouth. She tried to scream but it was muffled out by the guy's mouth. Meghan struggled and struggled but it was no use. The hands that gripped her wouldn't let go. Her wand turned back into her keychain, and wood stayed like she was told.

The man took his tongue out of Meghan's mouth and backed away, smirking. She only glared at him. "Your so sick..." was all she could manage to say. "Why thank you your highness" he said bowing. "May I introduce myself? I am Garry. I was once engaged to your great ancestor. But she called of the engagement. But, then again, you'll do just fine." He said softly as he chuckled devilishly. Meghan was shocked and her eyes went wide.

The hands let her go and Gary caught her. "What's wrong? Are you falling for me already?" He laughed. _'Man that was a lame thing to say'_ Meghan thought to herself. She kicked Gary in the knee and he backed off. Aj said ouch, knowing how hard Meghan kicked. A knife appeared in both of Meghan's hands as well as Gary's hands...They were going to have a dagger fight.

Meghan made the first move swiping at his stomach. She missed and all he did was punch her. She got on her knees and he approached her. "Is that all you've got?" He asked with a devilish smile. Meghan grinned as he stepped closer. She grabbed his back and punched hard at his stomach. Her movements were so quick and swift, no one saw it coming but her. He spit out some blood and wiped his mouth with a sleeve.

"You'll pay for that" he said through gritted teeth. He trusted both knives at her and made and X shape with them. Both knives hit her directly. One hit sliced her cheek from the upper right corner to the lower left corner of her right cheek. The other sliced through her shirt and on her upper chest. From the top left corner, to the bottom right corner. Meghan was in shock. (Oo ï like that) and she was silent for a while. Gary just laughed. Meghan slowly glared at Gary. A fire in her eyes.

She charged at Gary and pinned him down. She put a knife to his throat and said "Give me a reason not to kill you Gary..." She said through gritted teeth. Kye was walking up know and just before Meghan slit Gary's throat he yelled "Meghan!" in a shocked voice. Meghan knew exactly who that voice belonged to and turned around to make sure. She knocked Gary out and dropped her knives. She slowly got up and ran towards Kye.

When she reached him they both hugged each other. Kye kissed her cheek, and continued to hug her. Just then, Gary got back up, grabbed the knives Meghan dropped, and rage burned through him as he saw Meghan hugging Kye. Knowing that he couldn't get Kye without hitting Meghan, he threw the knives at Scott and Aj. Meghan sensed this and caught both knives before they it their target. She flung both of them back at Gary and they hit him squarely in the chest. He fell down, before hitting the floor, he turned into dust. Kye, Meghan, Scott, and Aj, were all taken back up through the hole by Wood. Meghan was happy that she had found Kye finally as he was happy that he found Meghan. He explained to them that he was moving there and was exploring when Gary grabbed him and he was thrown un-conscious.

Meghan got up and started walking but her ankle was sprained. She collapsed and Kye caught her before she hurt herself even more. He swept her off her feet and started carrying her towards the nurse's office. When they got there, the nurse was shocked at what she was seeing. She bandaged Meghan up and Kye took her back out to the gym. Along the way, Meghan kissed Kye on the cheek. "What was that for?" He asked teasingly. "It was a thank you." She said calmly. They smiled at each other but then, before she knew it, Meghan's head went black and she fainted. Kye only laughed. It was a surprise she made it this far without fainting.

When they got up the hill, Kye sat down on the bleachers and put Meghan's head on his lap and laid her down on the bleacher. All he did was wait, until she woke up.

A/N-All done! Comments about the story?


End file.
